


L for Logic (prompt)

by Kaifat666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaifat666/pseuds/Kaifat666
Summary: just my thoughts considering the Rack and the "what if" scenarios





	L for Logic (prompt)

**Author's Note:**

> supernatural is not mine, English is not my best language. 
> 
> Partly inspired by a recently read fic No rest for the wicked from trueunbeliever. It just made me think of Hell as a more realistic place and not some sub-dimension where your choices don't matter.

Let's start with a hypothetical situation.  
You are given a choice by person B: push person A in a puddle or person B will push both you and person A in a puddle. What would you choose?  
It seems pretty damn obvious to me - person A will get wet no matter what is chosen. The only difference that matters between these two options is that one allows you to remain dry. 

Now, about Hell and Alistair. Assuming that all people there start out on the racks (excluding some very spectacular characters that automatically become demons upon dying, like Rowena) - they all get tortured. It's just a question of who does the torturing. Alistair was the head of the whole department, he wasn't the only demon involved. (simple math, there are a lot of people) 

So, what happened with Dean. He was offered a choice: torture or be tortured. Dean consistently chose the second one for years, but the people he refused to touch? They got tortured anyways. 

It wasn't about saving other people, it was about not doing the dirty himself. Some kind of f.cked up self-preservation instinct( related to psyche not physical safety) or whatever. Maybe about not turning into the 'bad guy'... But what does it matter if it gets done anyway? That leads me to another fandom with demons and angels, to be specific the Good Omens one. 

See, (for those not familiar with it) there were an angel and a demon stationed on Earth from the beginning of times. Their job was to spread good and evil accordingly. And to fight each other of course. However, after about 4-5 millennia, they grew tired of thwarting each other and came to an Agreement - non-interference in each other's business. On occasion they even did each other's work - no sense in them both going to some hole in the middle of nowhere, when one can do both - a temptation and a blessing. It will be done anyway, what does it matter how and by who it was done. End result is the same. And their superiors didn't seem to care but that's not related to the topic. If someone didn't read or watch GO yet, it's an awesome book and short show, whatever floats your boat. 

Here is what could have happened. Dean is offered this opportunity to get off the rack and he takes it. Cause, why the hell not? Learns the art and bids his time. Wiggles into the other demon's good graces, gains their trust. Tries to understand how Hell works, the power distribution, the mentality of demons, the layout. Anything to get out. Maybe even taking someone with him upstairs. Would he turn into a demon? Not sure. Maybe. Again, maybe not. His spirit wouldn't be broken, his memories will all be intact, his psyche would be relatively healthy (or rather not worse than when he was topside). On the other hand, there is what he did to the souls on his rack. That would require some distancing on his part. Forgot how it's called. The not being all there in real world while doing something unpleasant, like spacing out but with your hands and brain still working in real world and not your fantasy. Anyway, you get the drift. What we get is a demon/not-demon, who is in total control of himself, remembers his human life perfectly, has all his human characteristics and has very good interrogation technics. 

If someone wants to write this, please send a link) 

There was something similar but with Dean all kinds of broken. And definitely a demon.


End file.
